Regret
by gra.d.mil
Summary: Yuki regrets her decision to leave. Zero deals with her absence. I'm no good at summaries, never was, never will be. Is a yuki/zero story. I do my best to stay in character of the original story.
1. Chapter 1

**-I'm attempting a Vampire Knight Story.. As I have read much of the manga and seen all of the episode. Quite possibly not the greatest piece of work, but I'm trying. Any tips, really, helpful. **  
><strong>I don't own nothing.<strong>- 

* * *

><p><em>'Life is never just black and white, it is so much more then that.<em>  
><em>There are so many greys between the two that makes up the rest.<em>  
><em>Its those greys that determine who you are.. what you are...<em>  
><em>And you never quite know where those greys will leave you at in the end..'<em>

Brushing her hair, she frowned at the reflection she saw in the vanity mirror, when had she grown to despise her own reflection so much? I don't eve know anymore..  
>Was she truly happy here? Tucked away from the outside world, from all those she knows and loves.. tucked away from prying eyes in a large manor, this is where she had spent so much of her time lately, since her change.<p>

Sighing, she put her brush down and walked over to the window.  
>I wonder how much things have changed... the academy.. father.. Yori... Zero...<br>A tear rolled down her face and fell to the floor.  
>It had been so hard not to think about him.. Was he alright?.. Was he still attending the academy?.. Was he still a guardian?... Had he fallen to level E?... Did he miss her...? No... that's right... he hates me because I turned out to be the one thing he hated most, a vampire..<br>A sob escaped her lips as she held herself shaking slightly as she silently cried.

"Zero..." 

* * *

><p>Another sleepless night, he groaned as he rolled over putting his hand over his face, At this rate I may never sleep again.. the beast in me is aching for blood, unallowing me to sleep at night.. and the human in me knows I have my classes in the morning, not to mention my guardian duties..<p>

_Flashback_

_"Can't sleep?" Yuki walked past him to reach for a glass in the cupboard. He grunted in response, taking a sip of his own glass of water._

_"Me neither", she smiled as she opened the fridge, its light brightening the darkened room, emphasizing her vibrant smile. Zero turned his head away, blushing slightly. Walking over to him, she stood next to him at the table._

_"You don't sleep much at all do you?"_  
><em>His glance shot up to her.<em>

_"You're in here almost every night.." She frowned and her eyes softened, "You're up most of the night.. and awake all day.."_  
><em>He averted his gaze down to his glass and frowned, she was concerned about him..<em>

_".. Promise me you'll try to get more sleep..." She gently fingered at her cup of water, "I.. worry about you you know..." His eyes softened, "Promise you'll try? .. For me..."_  
><em>Taken back, he simply nodded. She smiled at him and walked over to the enterance.<em>

_"Good night Zero.."_

_"... Good night.. Yuki."_

He groaned and sat up.  
>Why must my memories haunt me so... He gazed out the window to the moon, high in the sky, another sleepless night..<p>

"Yuki..." He whispered. 

* * *

><p><strong>-This is my "See-if-anyone-will-actually-read-this" chapter. Short, I know, but I find I run out of ideas far to quickly if I make them too to long. Will make the next one longer.<strong>

**Reviews are nice and good help :)**

**And in all honesty, this chapter looked a lot longer on paper than typed.-**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Don't own nothing, ect, ect**.

* * *

><p>Yuki awoke late in the morning to an empty bed, again. It seems like he's always gone these days.. She sighed, I never could get used to sleeping away the day. She sat up, swinging her legs off the bed. Standing up, she approached the window.<p>

It seems as though.. I'm always on the inside looking out...

Yuki peered down the hall from her doorway; in search of any signs her appointed guardian, Aidou. More like her nanny, she smirked. It was his job to keep her out of trouble whenever Kaname wasn't present. Finally, satisfied that he was not in sight, she began tip-toeing her way towards the main entrance of the manor.

It was late afternoon by this point, and she had decided that she could no longer take being trapped inside these four walls. They seemed to be almost, closing in on her. She longed to feel the warm sun on her face, the gentle breeze flow through her hair, and feel the soft grass between her toes; she ached to one day feel this way again. Today, if only for a few hours, she was going to escape to this feeling once more, to converse with someone who was not a vampire for once, a real conservation... How she yearned for this. And why not? It's not as though I'm some sort of prisoner being held captive against my will, even if it almost feels that way sometimes...  
>Excitedly, she reached for the door knob.<p>

"And where do you think you're going?" Yuki jumped, startled. She turned quickly, only to reveal none other than Aidou. His hands on his hips, he was scowling at her.

"Uh... outside.." She stuttered. Drat, I've been caught.

"You know you're not supposed to leave the manor without Lord Kaname." He wagged his finger at her. Yuki frowned and hung her head down in defeat.  
>"He'd be terribly angry with me if I were to let anything happen to you..." Aidou's face softened at the young girl as he walked towards her.<p>

Yuki groaned, feeling conquered, as she began walking back to her room.

"I just wanted to go outside." She stopped just passed Aidou, "It always seems like Kaname never has the time when he's here..."

Aidou frowned.

"I know it's been hard for you Yu.. Lady Yuki.." He turned to face her, only to see her back to him "But you know I can't go against Lord Kaname's orders..."

She sighed,

"I know..." She mumbled softly as she returned to her room, closing the door behind her.

"I know what you mean Yuki... and I truly am sorry..."

* * *

><p>Zero groaned as he leaned against the wall, the lack of sleep must be catching up to him he assumed.<p>

"I worry about you.." Her voice echoed through his head, "Promise me you'll get more sleep.."

Little did she know, it was her memory that keeps him awake at night... He can almost see her walking beside him on his way to class every day, hear her voice ring through the halls, see that smile that haunts his dreams. Why can't I just forget her...

"Zero, are you alright?" A soft voice came from behind him. Zero whipped his head around, eyes wide, only to see Yori standing behind him, her face full of worry.

He let out his breath, not realizing he had been holding it.

"I'm fine." He grunted as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Yuki kneeled on the floor, resting her head on her hands against the window sill, staring outside, it was dark now. Am I asking for too much? She sighed and closed her eyes. What should I do...<br>There was a soft knock on the door and she turned her head to peer at it.

"Lady Yuki?" the voice came through, "Please come out and eat something."

Yuki turned her head to return her gaze to the window, frowning.

"I'm not hungry Aidou."

A moment passed, and she heard his footsteps leaving her doorway. Standing up, she clenched a fist, I will no longer be held here as a prisoner.

Rushing over to her closet, she retrieved a pair of shoes and she quickly packed a few articles of clothing away in her old school bag. Wrapping a cloak over herself to conceal her identity best she could, she opened the window, with her bag on her back she jumped out, running through the forest towards the nearby town. If only for a few hours, I will see those people I hold so dearly.

* * *

><p>"Zero..." Yuki gently caressed his face, "You did this to me..."<p>

He stood there confused.

"Did what? What did I do Yuki?" He noticed her pained expression then saw the blood. Why didn't I notice that earlier? His eyes widened in horror as he saw the blood pooling on the floor around them.

She cupped his cheek with her hand, forcing him to look at her. She smiled, a sad smile.

"You did this to me..." Her voiced echoed. He shook his head grabbing her, holding her tightly against him. Realization hit him, his hand's, they were covered in blood... Yuki's blood. He quickly pulled her away from him and looked in terror. Her shirt, it was soaked in blood.

"Yuki, what happened... Why are you bleeding?" Panic set in, "Who did this to you?"

She took a step back.  
>"You did this to me... Zero..." Her face became emotionless.<p>

He covered his face with his hand in shock. No I would never do this to her, I couldn't have.

Yuki dropped to the floor, limp. Zero rushed to her, cradling her body against him.

"Nooo, Yuki.. Please... Speak to me.." He sobbed into her hair, he had killed her... It was his fault... "Don't leave me!"

Zero jolted up in bed, covered in a cold sweat. He clutched his sheets shaking violently. It was a dream... Sighing he moved to sit on the edge of his bed. Why must you do this to me Yuki... Why must you torment me so...

Frowning, he stood up and walked over to the bathroom, Looks like... Another sleepless night...

* * *

><p><strong>- I quite enjoyed this series, tv series and manga. More so then I would have thought. Will do my best to update when I can.<strong>  
><strong>Reviews are nice and suggestions are always welcome :)<strong>

**And if I made any devastating spelling or grammar errors, by all means, tell me. Never was very good in English class.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter could probably have been longer, I'm trying.**

**Don't own nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Your darkness surrounds me, tempting me, I cannot give in..<strong>

Out of breath, Yuki reached the edge of the town bordering the academy. It had taken longer than she expected, it was getting dark.  
>So close, yet so far away. She could almost feel the warmth from those attending the academy, those she held so dearly.<br>Walking into the dimly lit streets, she cautiously scanned her surroundings, constantly aware of those around her. Covering herself best she could, she proceeded to the outskirts of the town. It was dead quiet, few people wandering the streets at this time of day. Passing by a store front, she glanced inside.

_"Zeeeeroo!" She exclaimed as she tugged at his tunic, "Can we just stop here for a minute?" She pointed at the new store that had just opened._  
><em>He raised an eye brow at her and sighed in defeat.<em>  
><em>"Fine" He looked unamused, "But if we get in trouble for being late from the headmaster it's your fault."<em>  
><em>She smiled and pulled him inside the swinging doors.<em>

I dragged him around all over the place didn't I... She smiled recalling some of the faces he'd make. I wonder if he thinks about the old days... Sighing, she pulled her cloak closer to herself and continued walking.  
>Best not to think about those things...<p>

* * *

><p>The moon shone so brightly, giving faint light to the darkened world surrounding him. It was the only light in his darkness.. now that she was gone.<p>

Still unable to sleep, Zero walked lazily through the grounds of the academy, trying desperately to clear his head of the thoughts that haunt his everything being. Recalling those memories was becoming harder and harder for him to handle. His exhaustion was getting unbearable, he was beginning to hallucinate, even worse than usual.

Shaking his head, he placed his hands in his pockets and lowered his head. She's gone.. she's never coming back... he chocked slightly, the vampire blood devoured the Yuki I knew... It killed her... She'll never come back...

He fought with himself to stay calm, but his mind was taunting him, teasing him. Dropping to his knees he shuttered, he could almost hear or voice calling to him... almost see her standing in front of him... reaching out to him... caressing his cheek gently, telling him everything is going to be okay...

"Yuki.." He gasped before passing out.

* * *

><p>Walking through the familiar forest surrounding the academy, Yuki breathed a sigh and smiled. Ahead she could see the considerable size of the stone building standing before her. Home. She began running towards it, not caring about the bushes scratching and tugging at her, afraid that if she were to stop, it may disappear in front of her eyes.<br>In her mad dash for the front doors, she spotted a dark figure, almost unnoticed, laying in the shadows. Stopping to focus on the silhouette in the darkness, she noted the familiarity of its aura.

"Zero...?" Tears formed in her eyes and she began running towards him. Happiness overwhelming her. As she drew closer, her face fell. He was laying on the ground motionless.

"ZERO!" She cried, falling to his side, turning him to face her.  
>He's unconscious... But appears to be unharmed. She sighed in relief and hugged him close to her chest. I missed you so much... She stared down at is face, it was peaceful. Smiling, she took in his scent, not realizing just how much she had missed it.<p>

He stirred slightly, and cringed.

"Yuuki" A whisper passed his mouth.

She blushed. He's dreaming about me... Her face fell a little, probably about killing me...

He groggily opened his eyes slightly, looking directly at Yuki.

"Zero? Are you alright?" her voice full of worry. Surely he must be dreaming still. Raising his hand shakily to her face, he ran two fingers down her face.

"I.. miss you..." He whispered, barely audible, as his hand dropped back down.  
>Blushing, Yuki stood up, wrapping her arm around him.<p>

"Can you stand Zero?"

He lightly grunted in response, barely conscious. Leading the way, Yuki gently guided him towards their old quarters.

She carefully laid him on his bed. It was messy, signifying that he had been laying in it recently. Sitting beside him, she gazed at him. I thought you had overcome your sleeping problems Zero... She frowned. He stirred once more, groaning. He must have passed out again. Yuki stood up to leave.

"D.. don't leave me.. again..." She turned to look at him, he was still sleeping.. wasn't he?

"Yuuki" He groaned once again, almost in pain this time.

Yuki froze for a moment, hesitating, then sat down beside him once more.

"I won't leave Zero.." She placed her hand on his face, "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Still trying for longer chapters. I'll get there eventually. Probably. Maybe. hah.<strong>

**Reviews are nice :)**

**Suggestion/opinions also good.**


	4. Chapter 4

**-Ahh, bet you all thought I forgot about this story. Well, I did [On and off] Been a while since writing, so might be a bit rusty. Lemme know, tips, fatal errors, ect.**_  
><em>**Don't own a darn thing**_-_

-And yes I know not all my thoughts [their thoughts] aren't always in italics or slanty, but I got lazy.-

* * *

><p><em><strong>'All that lives, lives forever. Only the shell, the perishable passes away. The spirit is without end. Eternal. Deathless.'<strong>  
><em>

_"You did this to me Zero.."_

Zero bolted up, eyes stinging in the early morning light.  
>'I'm.. Its morning..' He sighed in relief. 'That dream again..' He frowned,<br>Will I never escape you..  
>He rolled over as confusion spread across his features. The edge of his bed was warm, had someone been here?<br>Instinctively, he scanned the room for any movement.  
>He was alone.<br>He relaxed, he was probably just imagining things. Zero sighed and glanced at the clock, it was gonna be a long day..

* * *

><p>The deserted hallways of the institution were cold, his footsteps echoed off the pale peeling walls. This was his prison. No matter how far away he runs from these walls, her memory will always have him trapped here.. He will always return, if only to remember.<p>

Turning a corner, a mass collided with his chest, falling to the ground. His eyes widened as the intoxicating aura entered his nostrils. Blood.  
>The blood tablets have been having less effect on his thirst lately, he was drawing closer to the monster that is level E, and this scared him.<br>His eyes flashed as he glanced down at the girl below him, she had struck him hard, and blood was pooling on her knees where she had fallen. Tears in her eyes she looked at Zero. She gasped in horror, his eyes, they were flashing from white to red. Fumbling to get off the ground, she tried to run.  
>Zero lost control, before he had realised what he had done, he had thrust the girl against the wall violently, pinning her.<p>

_'What am I doing? I can't..' _He threw her too the floor, clutching his head in pain. He had to fight this.

'_I am not this monster!'_

She shrieked and he launched himself towards her once more.

"ZERO!" A voice cried and echoed down the vacant hallways. That voice, it overpowered him, It was _hers..._  
>He had regained control.. But wait.. His eyes rapidly searched the halls for the source of the cry. The young girl had run off, and he was alone...<p>

_'I heard it.. I know I heard it.'._ He stood there puzzled. '_Was it my imagination..?'_

"Zero!" Another voice called. It was the headmaster.

"You attacked one of my students?" His voiced yelped at him, "How many times do I have to tell you, if you need blood.." He cocked his head to the side, "You can take all you want from me.' He exposed his neck as Zero.

Zero glared at him, he was furious.

"I don't need your blood, or anyone's for that matter." He stuffed his hands into his pockets and proceeded past the headmaster. "I'm late for class."  
>And with that, the headmaster was alone in the hall.<p>

_'Zero.. I can't keep protecting you from this...'_ He frowned, _'You're losing control..'_

* * *

><p>Yuki pressed her back against the wall, holding her hand against her chest to calm herself.<p>

_'When had he fallen to this?'_Tears filled the corners of her eyes, threatening to fall.

"I wasn't here..." She whispered. And he was suffering for it..  
><em><br>'He had always been there for me.. I need to be there for him now... There must be a way to stop this... He can't become...'_ She shook her head, unable to even think it.. '_No.. He'll never be like them... Zero is stronger than that.. He's different..'_

Flashback

_"I can't do it!" Yuki exclaimed in frustration. " No matter how many times I try.." She frowned, tears formed in the corners of her eyes while staring sadly at her Math homework. It was simply impossible._

_Zero peered over her shoulder to investigate the source of her dramatic outburst. She turned to look at him, "I just don't understand any of this Zero.." His facial expression didn't waver. Sighing, she looked back to her paperss, "Maybe.. maybe I'm just not very smart..."_

_Zero frowned, then reached past Yuki to pick up her pencil._

_"Here" He stated, "All you need to do is take this here" He pointed to the number she had written, "And plug it into this secondary equation" He refered to a section of her notes, "Then muliply your number here, and place it back into your original equation, see." He scribbled some numbers on her page. "Now you can solve for X."_

_Her eyes widened, she finally understood. Smiling, she took the pencil from his hand and solved the equation as he had shown her. He smirked at her reaction before frowning._

_"Don't ever think like that again Yuki.." She turned to meet his gaze. His eyes were filled with sadness, had she upset him?_

_"Zero I.."_

_"You must always believe in yourself." He said sternly, almost angry._

_"But I.."_

_"No." He stated, "You're only as strong as you let yourself be." He turned away from her. "I've always believed in you Yuki.." He said softly as he walked away._

Finally losing the battle, tears began streaming down her face, falling gently onto her lap.

_Don't ever give up Zero.. I need you..._

* * *

><p>Zero retreated to his room. Running his hand through his hair, he sighed.<p>

_'Why can't I just.. forget you...'_ He frowned, glancing at his nightstand, her photo was still sitting there, mocking him.. Staring at him.. Even after all that has happened.. He couldn't let her go..

'I can still see her.. her smiling there at me..'

He groaned in anger and threw the frame across the room, it struck the wall hard, harder then he intended. The glass shattered, and the sight of it stung his heart a little. Almost as though he had somehow thrown Yuki herself across the room.

He paused a moment, before slowly approaching the shards to inspect the damage. Kneeling down, he noticed the glass was almost completely gone from the casing , only a few pieces in the corners remained. The wooden frame had snapped on one of the edges and was barely holding together now. His eyes finally wandered to the photo itself. Carefully, he removed it, examining its condition, and taking special care not to worsen its tattered condition. It was crumpled and had torn slightly from the impact. His eyes softened as he stared at Yuki.. She was so... Happy.. He smiled slightly before frowning once more. Sighing, he stood up and placed the photo on his nightstand before laying down on his bed.

"Yuki..." He whispered, "Where are you..."

* * *

><p><strong>-I will try extra hard to update sooner then 6 months later this time. Been busy and very tired from work, but I quit that job and should have free time for the next few months. I had also written a chapter 4 back in June, as well as a chapter for my another story, saved to my laptop, and WOOP, virus, death, smash, anger, fail. Bye-bye went my work. And you try re-writting something you wrote a week or so prior. Very difficult. Fixed my laptop, and have continuously saved copies to my external HD.. Wish I had thought of that sooner...<strong>

**Anywho, again, fatal errors, suggestions, reviews, smiley-faces. All dandy.-**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I know, its been a while..**

**Own nothing**

* * *

><p><strong>By the time you open your eyes, the world might have already changed.<br>**

"What do you mean she's gone?" His voice echoed through the darkness of the manor.  
>Aidou twitched. "I.. I'm sorry Lord Kaname." He bowed stiffly, face filled with fear.<br>Kaname turned away from him and crossed his arms in silence.

Aidou feared the worst, surely his Lord would punish him gravely for his insubordinate actions. He closed his eyes awaiting judgement. After a moment, he felt something grasp his shoulder lightly. Shocked, Aidou rose his head in astonishment. "Lord Kaname..?"

Searing pain enveloped him as a warmth flowed down his arm to settle on the floor, pooling beside him.

_Blood._

Kaname shifted his blood soaked grip from Aidou's shoulder to clutch his throat, lifting him from the ground. His feet dangled above the floor, his body limp. Kaname's voice came out softly, almost a whisper.

"You WILL find her."

Aidou's body fell to the ground.  
>He was spared.. For now.. <p>

* * *

><p>Zero skipped out on his classes for the day, not wanting to take the chance of another outburst. He wandered the halls as the sunset, all the day students were safe in their dorms for the night. Normally right about now I'd be...<p>

_"Zero! Hurry up! We can't be late for our guardian duties!" Yuki smacked his arm as she ran by him on her way to the night classes main gate._

He took a step forward, reaching out, but it was too late, the vision of her faded. He was alone again...

Pulling out his pill box, he emptied a small handful into his mouth, but it was never enough. His thirst couldn't be quenched anymore, and this was beginning to scare him. How much longer did he have?

His head whipped around, he could sense it.. A vampire.

He sprinted off into the woods, it was close.  
>Coming up to a small clearing in the woods, he saw a figure. Pulling out his bloody rose, he aimed it at the silhouette.<p>

"Vampire.." He called out. The figure whipped its head around, to face him, the smell of fresh blood became so potent he could barely hold control. It was a young women, dripping in human blood. His hand shaking slightly, he tried to focus, but his vision was blurring. It was overwhelming. She licked her greedy lips, laughing, before lunging at Zero.

Shaking his head, he put his arms out, she clawed at him, pinning him to the ground. Struggling under her, he kicked her off. Throwing her against a tree, he held the bloody rose against her a fired.

Closing his eyes, he let out a breath. Looking down at his hands, they were covered in the blood of the human she had devoured.. His eyes flashed, as he held his hand up to his mouth, licking the blood off.

When had he fallen so low...

"I'm disgusting.." He turned away to return to his room. 

* * *

><p>Yuki stared up at the fading stars, it was almost dawn. Breathing in the cool fresh air, it had been so long since she'd felt this free. Not that she wasn't grateful for Kaname's protection, but it wasn't the same.<br>She sighed deeply, her love for Kaname was great, but he had so many rules, and being a pure blood was so tiring. There were so many expectations of her, it felt as though she'd never learn it all..

Was she truly happy with Kaname? She had always thought she would be, but found she missed her life as a human more and more each day. Sighing, was it really for life as a human she missed or was it just...

"Zero..." She glanced over at the boys dorm, to his old room, the light was still on. He was still awake..

Frowning, she turned away and began walking towards the headmasters suite, something felt a miss, it was gnawing at her insides, but she couldn't quite figure out what. 

* * *

><p>Zero sat on his bed, hunched over.<br>_  
>I'm losing control...<em> he buried his head in his hand. _I don't know how much longer I have until... _He closed his eyes.

"I.. I can't take this chance anymore.." He lowered his hand to his side.

He glanced over to his nightstand, to the broken frame, to her.. She was smiling at him... almost, mockingly.  
>His eyes fell to the drawer below. Reaching for the handle, his eyes travelled back up to her. Opening the nightstand, he removed the gun he had tucked away inside, the gun he had entrusted to her...<p>

_I can't put anyone else at risk..._

"Yuki..." He softly breathed her name. He stared at the pistol for a moment. "You... I'll never have you back..." tears welled in the corners of his eyes, "You're dead.."

He brought his hand up to his head, pointing the barrel to his temple, this, the gun I entrusted to her, to end my life when she see fit. This gun.. how symbolic...

He closed his eyes,

"Yuki..." 

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, trying to get back into it. Suggestions = happy times.<strong>  
><strong>Love reviews, they make me wanna continue.<br>Fully intend to write another chapter sooner than later.**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm terrible for not updating..

_**"Stop listening to the static."**_

The wind whistled through the trees and past his ears, causing a shutter.

Aidou sighed, it was chilly out tonight, I should have brought a warmer jacket..

He tightened his scarf around his neck and continued walking.

The moon light danced across the ground, peering through the branches of the naked trees, lighting his path.  
>Not that he needed it to see where he was going, he could still smell her aroma lingering in the air of the night sky. Faint as it was, he knew where she was going, and why... <p>

Yuki stood at the doorway, unsure what would ly on the other side, would she be greeted kindly? Or with distrust or hatred? It made her uneasy not knowing, her stomach churned.

Opening the door slightly, just a crack, she peered inside. The room was dim, lit only by the lamp on the desk. She could see a figure, it was scribbling something on a paper pad, before stopping a moment. Without looking up, it spoke,

"Its not polite to loiter in doorways, " it put the pen down,

".. Especially for Vampires, who are wandering the halls of my Academy at night without permission."

His eyes shot up to the door, and he stood.

Yuki froze, _He's mad.. Maybe I shouldn't have returned..._

She could feel his eyes on her through the door, finally, she took a deep breath in and opened the door wide, closing her eyes.

Suddenly, there was a loud squeal, her eyes bolted open as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her tightly. 

"YUUUUKI!" The headmaster shrieked,

"DADDY HAS MISSED YOU SOOO MUCH!" He began balling and nuzzling the side of her face.

Yuki coughed, "... can't.. breath.."

"Oh my" He let go, pushing his glassed up on his face.

"Headmaster.." She began,

"Ohh please called me Daddy!" He exclaimed.

"Uhh.. da.. erm.. Headmaster.." She cleared her throat, "I've returned to Cross Academy in hopes to reinstate the night class.."

"I see..." He turned away, "And does Kaname know that you're here making this proposal?"

"... Well.. not exactly.." She frowned.

"I see.." He glanced back at her, "This wouldn't happen to have anything to do with Zero would it?"

She twitched.  
>He knew the real reason she was here, knowing full well that Night Classes couldn't be reinstated without full consent from the Vampire Council, which he knew she didn't have, she was here to check on <em>him...<em>

He closed his eyes,

"Yuki..."

Her name escaped his lips in a whisper.

He paused a moment, his hand began shaking, what was this?

Opening his eyes, he couldn't do it.. Not yet.. Not like this...

Glancing back at the photo again, he knew she wasn't mocking him, her sweet smile, it was reminding him, that there once was a girl who loved him very much, despite what he was...

He placed the gun back into the drawer.. she was a reminder.. that he could love... and be loved... even if it wasn't meant to be...

-

Another short chapter, but hey, I updated? ha ha...


End file.
